


В огонь и в воду

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Таймлайн — самое начало сезона 3b.





	В огонь и в воду

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — самое начало сезона 3b.

Кола горчит; Стайлз битый час смотрит на чашку с плещущейся чернотой, глядит в свое отражение на глянцевитой поверхности, пока не додумывается принюхаться. 

Это не кола, это кофе. Просто отлично.

Стайлз бредет на кухню и выливает его, темные капли медленно стекают по мутному металлу раковины в слив. Стайлз думает, что надо бы помыть ее. И еще — промыть себе мозги, а то последнее время в них творится какая-то пакость: снятся жабы, змеи и пауки, ненастоящие, резиновые, какими он любил пугать девчонок в детстве. Снится глубокая черная вода, похожая на кофе, который он только что вылил из чашки. Похожая на ту, в которой он тонул, захлебываясь, неделю назад, цепляясь за края старой ванны.

Вода непроглядна и пахнет чем-то странным и химическим. Не лекарствами, чем-то хуже.

Стайлз вздрагивает и ставит чашку на стол, наклоняется к раковине.

Это нефть, понимает он.

Он ведет пальцем по стенке, собирая черные капли, растирает их между пальцами, морщась от маслянистого ощущения на липкой коже.

Из слива начинает сочиться жижа, бьет невысоким фонтаном, медленно заполняя раковину до краев. Когда первая капля падает ему на кроссовки, Стайлз делает глубокий вдох — и просыпается.

 

— Все в порядке, — говорит Скотт. Когда он так улыбается, последнее, что ты можешь сделать — поверить ему. Когда он так улыбается, сложно в принципе что-то сделать.

— Ну да, а я рождественская фея, — отвечает Стайлз, хватая его за локоть и волоча к машине, пока никто не успел заметить веселенькую расцветку глаз Скотта.

— Тинкербелл, — улыбается тот, идя следом. — Фея Тинкербелл. Тоже все время трещишь, как она. От тебя столько же шуму...

— Я понял, понял, — огрызается Стайлз, запихивая его в салон и захлопывая дверцу. Пару секунд он смотрит на физиономию Скотта через поднятое стекло, потом закатывает глаза и корчит лицо в гримасе: — Давай за руль. Потом объясню.

— Чего? — Скотт поднимает брови, пока Стайлз снова открывает дверцу, отпихивает его на водительское сидение и устраивается рядом.

— Потом, потом, — машет рукой Стайлз. — Слушай, ты что, боишься моей малышки? Даю тебе честное слово, коробка передач с утра обещала быть паинькой. — Он наклоняется и доверительно шепчет: — Она говорила, что перестала принимать барбитураты.

Скотт фыркает, выезжая со школьной стоянки, и мотает головой. Жест выходит настолько волчьим, что Стайлз закусывает губу.

Они едут молча, и вскоре он перестает коситься на руль под ладонями Скотта. Стайлз прикрывает глаза, стараясь не думать о том, как с утра едва сдержал позорное желание напялить перчатки — чего бы ни касались руки, все было вымазано липкой нефтью, приставало к коже, медленно вплавляясь в нее.

— Куда едем-то? — спрашивает Скотт над ухом.

Стайлз лениво открывает глаза, провожая взглядом проносящиеся за окном деревья и сизое небо.

— К тебе домой? Нет?

Скотт качает головой:

— К тебе?

Стайлз вспоминает наполненную нефтью раковину.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет.

Скотт тормозит на обочине и поворачивается к нему.

— Ты обещал сказать, что происходит. Сказал «потом». Давай, выкладывай.

Стайлз начинает злиться. Он морщится, разминая затекшую шею, и смотрит на Скотта раздраженно:

— Только после тебя. Эй, приятель, в самом деле — перекинуться посреди школьного двора? Ты глаза свои видел?

Скотт отмахивается от него, словно от надоедливого насекомого, и Стайлз чувствует, как к горлу подступает желчь со вкусом прогорклого кофе и злость — много, очень много злости. Стайлз захлебывается.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Скотт, и Стайлз сжимает кулаки.

— Как скажешь. Тогда и у меня все просто зашибись. Все, поговорили?

— Ты выглядишь просто отстойно. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. — Скотт смотрит на него, как на больного ребенка, и Стайлзу хочется двинуть ему в морду. Не сказать, что это желание не посещало его никогда раньше, но сейчас все по-другому.

Он делает глубокий вдох. И еще, и еще.

— Ты украл мои реплики. Это я должен был сказать, мистер главный супергерой. Ты спасаешь вселенную, я беспокоюсь за тебя. Таков уговор. — Стайлз криво улыбается и разыгрывает самую подлую карту любого, кто уверен, что у него есть друг: — Я думал, ты никогда не будешь врать мне.

Подлую, зато действенную.

Скотт бледнеет и смотрит на него растерянно. Стайлзу почти стыдно. Почти.

Потом Скотт хмурится и мотает головой.

— У меня просто... проблемы. Небольшие, с контролем.

— Небольшие? — фыркает Стайлз, поднимая бровь.

— Ну ладно, окей, со мной творится черт знает что в последнее время. После того, как Дитон... Ты понимаешь меня, Стайлз? — Скотт дергает его за рукав, когда Стайлз отворачивается к окну, не справившись с лицом. — Эй, не молчи, меня до усрачки пугает, когда ты вдруг затыкаешься и перестаешь говорить на сверхзвуковой скорости, честное слово. С тобой тоже что-то творится? Ты же не будешь врать мне?

Подлая, чертовски подлая карта. Особенно когда такое говорят честно.

— Мне снятся сны, — медленно выговаривает Стайлз. — Например, как руль сжирает мои руки, причмокивая.

— Часто снятся? — спрашивает Скотт, помолчав.

— Все время.

Резиновые жабы, чернота, нефть. Смерть.

— Дитон говорил, будет нелегко.

— Да, да, я знаю, — кривится Стайлз. — Просто я чувствую себя чертовым психом. Отец сказал, я вчера всю раковину ножом исцарапал. Потрясающий современный дизайн, ручная, мать его, роспись. Слушай, поехали уже куда угодно, а?

— Если тебя это успокоит, то я чувствую себя законченным психом еще дольше, чем ты, — фыркает Скотт, выруливая на дорогу и включая фары. В темнеющем воздухе остро пахнет хвоей.

— Да, конечно, в компании ненормального мне куда спокойнее, спасибо, друг, ты всегда был мастером утешить!

Они едут молча несколько минут, пока Скотт не прикусывает губу, глядя вперед и щуря глаза.

— Не хочу ехать домой. За маму боюсь. И за Эллисон. Пока я не могу себя контролировать...

— К Дитону? Или в мотель? — Стайлз осекается и отводит взгляд. — Извини, не подумал. К черту мотели. Едем куда подальше, а заночевать можно и в машине.

— Я согласен и на мотель. Просто двинь мне по голове, если ночью увидишь с канистрой в руках. Я видел на заднем сидении биту, — говорит Скотт, и в его голосе такая незнакомая, такая взрослая, такая едкая горечь, что Стайлз не выдерживает и кладет руку на его ладонь, стараясь не задевать руль.

Кожа у Скотта горячая и сухая.

Господи, думает Стайлз, что творится у тебя там, внутри? Чего тебе стоит сдерживать своего зверя каждую секунду, каждый день?

Когда, думает он, зачем, какого черта мы стали такими взрослыми? 

— К черту мотели, — повторяет Стайлз и облизывает пересохшие губы.

Скотт кивает. Воздух в салоне наполняется густым запахом нефти.

 

Стайлз открывает глаза, все еще слыша в ушах шепот прибоя. Ему опять снилась черная вода — на этот раз она подступала к горлу, так что не оставалось даже времени подумать о запахе, главное было выбраться на берег, которого нигде не видно.

Они едят в придорожной забегаловке, наскоро умываются в туалете, одинаково стараясь не смотреть в отражение в зеркале, и снова едут по трассе — не сговариваясь, куда, и болтая о каких-то мелочах.

После полудня Стайлз вздыхает и вытаскивает из бардачка потрепанную карту.

— Если мы так и продолжим, то завтра к вечеру будем в Мексике, приятель. Хотя вариантов, конечно, хоть отбавляй: налево пустыня, направо — океан. Что предпочтешь?

— Мать меня убьет, когда вернемся, — качает головой Скотт и улыбается такой счастливой улыбкой идиота, какую Стайлз не видел на его лице уже чертовски давно. Вот и славно. Если уж суждено тронуться мозгом или сдохнуть от чьих-то когтей, зубов или тупости в этой новой веселенькой жизни, лучше уж как следует оторваться напоследок.

— О, да. Я еще скажу, что ты украл мою машину и запихнул меня в багажник.

— Да хоть сейчас. — Скотт подбрасывает на ладони ключи и подмигивает. — Для достоверности. Сам полезешь или тебе помочь?

— А потом выкинешь меня посреди пустыни, и я поползу на четвереньках в Вегас. Эй, это самый гениальный из всех планов, которые приходили тебе в голову!

— Можем свернуть к океану.

Стайлз вздыхает.

— Ну да, куда еще могут ехать два психа. — Он сморит на недоуменное лицо Скотта и корчится в показательной агонии ужаса. — Нет, правда, ты не смотрел и этот фильм?

Скотт улыбается. Невозможно думать, когда он так делает.

Они едут, и едут, и едут, проносясь мимо маленьких городков и огромных парков. Сочная зелень, слегка припорошенная пылью, сменяется коричневой почвой и сухой травой на обочинах. На заправке Скотт вылезает было из машины, чтобы сходить за очередной порцией бургеров, и Стайлз едва успевает поймать его за плечо, увидев резко заострившийся хрящ уха. 

На следующей остановке Стайлз делает попытку выпить кофе, но она с треском проваливается — жижа воняет химикатами, и ее приходится вылить, потому что зрачки Скотта расширены и безо всякого кофе.

Он крепко держит руль и смотрит строго на дорогу, все увеличивая скорость, словно пытается поймать что-то, ухватить за хвост, мелькающий серым пятном на трассе, который в силах разглядеть только оборотень, но не обычный человек.

Стайлз смотрит на него и думает о том, что снится Скотту — полный запахов листвы и почвы лес, клетка или та же глубокая вода без дна и берегов? Эллисон? Кто-то другой?

Он не хочет спрашивать. Он дремлет и чувствует в полусне, как Скотт укрывает его своей курткой.

Не хочется думать, не хочется говорить — они летят вперед в предощущении чего-то неминуемого и близкого, неотвратимого, как гроза после затянувших небо туч. Стайлз не знает, куда они торопятся.

Может быть, стоит еще немного поднажать, и они вырвутся, оставив позади беснующийся ветер и дождь, пересекут линию, за которой будет лишь синее небо и никаких туч.

Стайлз знает, что это ощущение обманчиво, что нет никакой четкой границы между темнотой и светом, что буря, беда может застать врасплох в любой момент, а вот выпутываться из ее вязкой черноты придется долго и медленно.

Даже если на улице светит солнце, внутри тебя все равно остаются и прорастают обрывки грозы, которая уже закончилась.

Может быть, Скотт так торопится, потому что хочет опередить темноту, подступающую изнутри. 

Стайлз знает, что Скотт единственный, у кого это может получиться.

 

Они приезжают к океану поздно вечером.

В лицо бьет соленый ветер, и на мгновение Стайлзу кажется, что густой запах нефти отступает, освобождая его легкие.

Скотт быстро скидывает одежду и бежит, поднимая тучу брызг. Стайлз фыркает, не поспевая за ним, и когда оказывается в воде, Скотт заплывает уже далеко.

После десятка минут накатывает усталость, и Стайлз выбирается на берег, дрожа от холодного ветра. Он наскоро обтирается футболкой и напяливает одежду, потом принимается ходить вдоль берега, растирая плечи. 

Он ждет, и ждет, и ждет, и Скотта все нет и нет.

Стайлз складывает ладони рупором и орет:

— Немо, твою мать, ты решил поохотиться на акул?

Он садится на землю возле машины и обхватывает голову руками.

Нет, пожалуйста, нет, это не может быть сон. Он же ехал сюда не один, а со Скоттом, верно? Придорожные кафе. Чужая куртка на его плечах. Надо встать и собрать валяющиеся на песке вещи, но Стайлзу страшно открыть глаза и подняться на ноги. Он не знает, что будет делать, если не найдет рядом одежды Скотта.

Губы дрожат, Стайлз закусывает их и зажмуривается, пережидая приступ удушья.

Он идет по берегу, шатаясь, пока не натыкается на кеды Скотта. Рядом лежит футболка.

Стайлз сдирает с себя одежду и бросается в воду, захлебываясь солью, криком и яростью.

— Скотт! — орет он. — Скотт! Только попробуй сдохнуть, слышишь, только попробуй сдохнуть снова без меня, не смей, ублюдок, я тебя не прощу, слышишь!

Он плывет, пока не начинает задыхаться от запаха нефти, и черная вода смыкается над его головой. Стайлз выныривает и кричит. А потом снова уходит под воду.

Его вытаскивают на поверхность рывком, у лица щелкают оскаленные челюсти и горят красным отблеском глаза с вертикальными зрачками.

Скотт выволакивает его на берег и становится на четвереньки, отряхиваясь, как большая собака.

Стайлз лежит на спине и смотрит в небо, смаргивая с глаз соленую воду и колотя кулаком по мокрому песку.

— Я здесь, — хрипит Скотт. — Здесь. Прости меня, Стайлз, пожалуйста. Черт, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я просто плыл и плыл, у меня отключились мозги, и я забыл про все. Стайлз, посмотри на меня. Стайлз.

— Не смей подыхать без меня, — шепчет Стайлз, зажмурившись. — Не смей. В огонь или в воду — везде бери меня с собой, понял? Твою мать... твою мать, идиот, если бы ты только знал, как я нахрен испугался!

— Я тоже, — говорит Скотт, нависая над ним. — Тогда. В мотеле. Когда ты шагнул ко мне, и я понял, что ты сейчас умрешь из-за меня. Что тебя не станет. Я испугался и понял, какой же я чертов трус. Я столько всего могу с этой гребаной силой, даже пробивать стены, а ты все равно оказался сильнее.

— Я без тебя сдохну.

— Это я без тебя сдохну, — выдыхает Скотт ему в шею, и Стайлз обхватывает ладонями его плечи, дергая на себя.

Он облит нефтью с ног до головы, и Скотт зажигает огонь одним прикосновением к мокрой коже.

Огонь струится по его руками, огонь пляшет на теле, Стайлзу холодно и горячо, он задыхается от опаляющего лицо жара. Он горит. Ему больно. Ему хорошо.

Он жадно цепляется за Скотта и твердит, сбиваясь на хриплый шепот, что изобьет его до смерти, если тот еще хоть раз оставит его, если решит, что не в силах что-то сделать и кого-то защитить.

Потому что если кто-то и может сделать невозможное, то это Скотт.

Стайлз вжимается в него, скребет ногтями по спине, впивается ими в поясницу и кусает губы, чтобы не кричать, когда член Скотта прижимается к его собственному, влажно скользит по головке над резинкой сползших мокрых трусов.

Скотт смотрит в лицо Стайлзу неотрывно, и под его взглядом чернота внутри занимается пламенем и сгорает, оставляя блаженную пустоту и покой.

Они смывают в океане сперму и песок друг с друга, а потом бредут к машине и устраиваются на заднем сидении, дрожа от холода и возбуждения.

Скотт пахнет морем и лесом одновременно, Стайлз прикусывает кожу у него на шее и стонет, когда Скотт сжимает влажные пальцы на его члене.

Они не торопятся, потому что некуда больше спешить — времени нет, мир умер и родился заново, сгорел и восстает из пепла, до рассвета еще тысячи часов, и есть только далекий шепот волн и тихий голос Скотта в ушах, есть горячий язык, вылизывающий его живот и яйца, собирающий с кожи океанскую соль, и жар, и дрожь. Есть крики, и стоны, и голос, который говорит «Ты нужен мне» так, что Стайлз верит. Не может не верить.

Он кончает снова и снова, от прикосновения пальцев, губ, от звука голоса, почувствовав толчок влажной горячей головки между ягодиц. 

Стайлз закрывает глаза и стонет, и чернота на изнанке его век полыхает алым и пахнет пряной солью. Пахнет океаном. Пахнет свободой.

Пахнет Скоттом.


End file.
